1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means and facility for presenting a solid image, which especially utilizes a displaying unit and a refracting unit to project images acquired by different angles toward human eyes, thereby presenting the solid image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology develops and progresses with each passing day. The function of various video facilities also becomes more powerful. Spectacularly, the facility for displaying images further focuses on the improvements in the larger picture dimension, the higher color quality, and the more contracted body. In the past, the conventional television or computer monitor containing cathode ray tubes is in fact very bulky. Nowadays, the invention of the LCD displaying unit brings about a shrinking dimension. Namely, the thickness or the weight of the displaying unit is lessened. Preferably, the color quality is promoted to present the truecolor nearly the same as the reality.
Nonetheless, people live in a 3D space, but the LCD monitor merely displays 2D images. Even the most saturated color or the finest pixel could be displayed through the LCD monitor, a solid image that shows the real formation of an object is still difficult to be presented. Therefore, how to present a “solid image” becomes an important issue.
A vision of a solid object in human eyes is shown in FIG. 1 through the binocular parallax of an imaging principle. A human left eye 71 sees an image 72 of a left side of the object. Herein, the left eye 71 can not see an image of a right side of the object. Concurrently, a human right eye 81 sees an image 82 of the right side of the object. Herein, the right eye 81 can not see the image of the left side of the object. Accordingly, the eyes input the visual data to the brain, and the /brain integrates the visual data so as to construct a solid vision.
Obviously, while 2D images acquired by different deflecting angles from the respective left side and the right side of the object are concurrently projected into human eyes, and while the brain further integrates the visual data, a solid vision could be constructed. The existing imaging technology for the solid image is developed in accordance with afore principle.
A conventional solid image generator 9 is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. A table 91 with a proper accommodating room is installed with a hollow casing pillar 92 therein. The casing pillar 92 includes a first lens 921 and a second lens 922. The first lens 921 is installed along a central axis of the casing pillar 92, and a lower part of the first lens 921 is further arranged with an opening 923. A projector 93 is disposed along a lower part of the central axis of the casing pillar 92, and a lens 94 covers a top part of the casing pillar 92. A driving motor 95 is arranged properly next to the casing pillar 92. The driving motor 95 is connected to the casing pillar 92 by a belt 96.
Accordingly, the projector 93 projects a plane image upward, and thereby image beams further travel through the opening 923 for staying at the first lens 921 and then being reflected to the second lens 922. Continuingly, the second lens 922 further reflects the image beams toward the lens 94. Finally, an included angle is generated between the image beams and the tabletop. Whereby, the light beams go out of the lens 94 along the included angle. Further, the driving motor 95 rotates the casing pillar 92 through the belt 96. Thereby, the image beams are surroundingly projected with 360 degrees.
In fact, the images projected by the projector 93 are actually various images of the object that is shot in accordance with different angles. Namely, when the casing pillar 92 is rotated, the projector 93 thence projects images of different angles in sequence. For example, when the casing pillar 92 is rotated to a first angle, the projector 93 thence projects a first image; when the casing pillar 92 is rotated to a second angle, the projector 93 thence projects a second image. The rest may be deduced by analogy. When the casing pillar 92 finishes a complete rotation, images from all angles of the object could be acquired.
When people stand at the table 91, the images are projected to human eyes. Herein, the left eye and the right eye respectively receive two individual images of the object with respect to adjacent angles. Thereby, human brain further integrates the images and then generates a virtual solid image (as shown in FIG. 3).
Although the existing solid image generator 9 could generate the solid image, two sets of lenses are required for reflecting images. Moreover, the speed of the driving motor 95 motivating the casing pillar 92 has to be in consistence with the projecting speed from the projector 93. As a result, the conventional solid image creator 9 still needs a large dimension, and the structure thereof is somewhat complicated. The practicability is in doubt.
The present invention is developed for amending the existing shortcomings of the solid image.